


Mine

by Urania_baba



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: Fanart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my headcanon Lalli is the possessive kind.


End file.
